


Arrangement

by spiritsl



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Body Worship, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Royalty, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, consummation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsl/pseuds/spiritsl
Summary: After arranging a marriage to name them King and Queen of Cybertron to cement the alliance between their homeworlds, Starscream and Windblade navigate the complexities the wedding placed on their lives and their relationship to one another.





	1. Missing Details

**Author's Note:**

> I've never read the comics and I don't intend to, but darn it if the pretty art didn't inspire me to write and ship these two. Tags will be added as things advance, but at present there's no real plot beyond writing elements of their relationship I want to explore. For the setting, assume a happy ending where everyone lives and these two have managed to become friendly acquaintances.

Starscream held his helm high and his wings higher as he savored every optic that glanced in his direction before turning away in respectful fear. He could hardly blame them; he was truly the picture of a glorious King of Cybertron. Accented in brilliant golds and silks with a magnificent cape, he was undoubtedly a stunning visage for all who laid optics on him, and the equally brilliant femme on his arm certainly didn't hurt. Windblade was similarly decorated, if not moreso, with an impossibly intricate network of golden accents and trailing fabrics that made her into the living image of what one would imagine when they pictured the Queen of Cybertron. Arm in arm down the palace halls, they were the picture of calm but radiant power, their expressions relaxed and their postures prideful and proffesional.

It was almost possible to forget they were headed to their wedding chambers.

All of Cybertron was celebrating the bonding between them; a massive and festive joining of a homeworld and one of her colonies through the marriage of two of their foremost citizens. Though their power would solely be based on Cybertron, the political ties created by their union would forever bond their respective homes in peace and cooperation, marking a bright and peaceful future for all. The ceremony alone had marked the grandeur one would expect of such a momentous occasion. Starting at sunrise, the two of them had been endlessly wrapped in a series of traditions and preparations that would have sapped everything from bots less accustomed to such chaos, tugging them from one end of the palace to the other in an unimaginable web that all had to go off perfectly before the ceremony could even begin. Yet, despite all of their typical fortune, everything truly had gone off perfectly. They had been bonded by tradition, the golden threads tied about their wrists and then to each others before being severed, a symbolic gesture of the bonds of fate that still fluttered on their arms even now. In the optics of all, they were almost wed.

Now they just needed to seal the deal. They would consummate their joining, remove the golden ties on their wrists and burn them in the holy flame above their wedding bed, spend their first night together, then toss the ashes off the balcony to drift away on the morning breeze in representation of their new life taking flight... Oh so very simple.

Starscream took the slightest lead as they came to the grand door of their chambers, giving a nod of authority to the many guards posted at its sides. Windblade allowed him to direct, a little more worn out than he thanks to the far more rigorous Camien rituals she'd had to complete before the ceremony. The guards moved swiftly and without any trace of emotion beyond stoicism, opening the grand doors and bowing their helms as the newly crowned royals passed.

Waiting for the heavy and well decorated doors to close, Starscream let out a whistle at the very opulent chambers that had been set up for them. Primus, just the entryway alone looked more like a large apartment than anything designed for just two bots. Tall ceilings dangled carved crystal light figures over spotless jewel inlaid marble floors, and on either side luxury seating arrangements invited a tired bot to take a seat after such a long day. While both knew it was to be their permanent home as a couple, the room had been given a _special_ flare for their wedding night. Golden petals from organic flowers graced every soft surface in sight, coordinating perfectly with the tasteful red themed interior and marking a trail down the hall. Exchanging a look, they followed, winding up in a great crystal rotunda with a view of most of Metroplex city. As far as the optic could see, the lights of the thriving metropolis pulsed with life and celebration, marking the great party that would likely continue well into the morning.

"Ah, now _this_ is a view!" Starscream praised, standing before the spotless windows and leaning on one of the many plush couches set up for viewing. Clearly whoever had designed the room had a bit of a focus on ensuring the occupants were never without a place to sit...

"The berthroom is this way." Windblade said, her tone unreadable as she gestured down another hallway to their left. Sightseeing was something she didn't presently have energy for. Thinking over the possibility of consummating under the stars and in view of the whole city for just a moment, Starscream followed her down the trail of petals, coming to the much more private room at the end of the hall. Entering with a bit of a flourish, he took in the surroundings with delight. The berth that would be theirs was big enough for twice as many bots to rest comfortably, and covered in a gardens worth of golden, perfume scented petals. A sacred flame burned on the top rail of the headboard, no doubt placed by one of the acolytes to the Mistress of Flame in preparation for their night together. Far more interested in the immediate surroundings, Starscream took stock of his new abode, noting the connected washroom and what appeared to be a small office, as well as the presently curtain covered door to their balcony.

"Yes, this will certainly do." He quipped, flopping down on the berth to test the plush and nearly sinking down amidst the petals. Despite being physically quite tired, he was awake as could be. Admittedly a part of him was a little bit excited about the next part; purely because it had been... a while since he'd enjoyed some physical intimacy. And Windblade was certainly a beautiful enough Seeker to look forward to, even if they were hardly more than pleasant acquaintances brought together in a political arrangement. "Well, should we get on with it then?"

He looked up to see her at the vanity he'd completely glossed over in his initial look, her hands working on the many tiny attachments that had been added to her helm as part of a traditional look. Sighing, she replied with mixed focus, laying the detached jewels and gold on the desk to be dealt with later. It had taken a servant over an hour to attach just the pieces on her headdress alone, and as beautiful as she'd found it to be, getting it off was an absolute relief. "I need to take these ornaments off. They're giving me a processor ache."

"Pfft, fine." He replied, not too happy with the delay but at least understanding her reasoning. It wouldn't exactly be in his best interest to interface with so much in the way. Standing, he headed over to the office, removing some of his more elaborate bits of jewelry and tossing them to the floor as he went. He couldn't help but appreciate the setup that greeted him. A large, fancy desk was central in a room designed for all the important late night work they'd be doing, complete with a holo setup so calls could be made at any hour, all right beside the berthroom so one could retire quickly when the day was done... Quite a nice improvement from his earlier setup. Yes, he was going to like being King.

Taking a seat at the desk and reclining, he imagined some of the great plans be would enact from the spot, and the resulting prosperity that would come to all. It was almost impossible to believe Windblade was the one who had suggested all this. Sure, they had been through a lot since their rocky introduction, but they were hardly ready to even call themselves friends when she'd proposed. It made sense though. They were both popular with their people, and now well versed in the ins and outs of politics. Having them be the ones who came together and joined two planets with a union was quite savvy, and they actually worked well enough together to get things done. Sure there was no love, but when did that matter in a marriage? Or even fragging? Bots who liked each other far less than they got in on every day... Speaking of which...

"Are you done?" He called out, leaving the office to reenter the bedroom. Windblade was still at the vanity, removing every piece of attachable ornamentation one at a time and laying it down individually and neatly. Frowning at the question, she continued her work, staying focused on nothing but what was in front of her. So long as she was working on this, there was nothing to be worried about...

"Almost." She replied in a toneless voice, not getting up or even looking back at him. Huffing, Starscream approached her. Sure he hadn't expected to sweep her off her pedes and drop her on their bed for passionate love making, but he had expected to get down to business without too much delay.

"I've seen bots with claws move faster. Do you need help?" He said, coming to her side. There were hardly any attachments left now, just a few dangling jewels about her crest he could have removed in a flash.

"I'm _fine_." She snapped, giving him a very unexpected and fiery glare when he reached for one of the ornaments. The pump in her chest beat a little harder at his intrusion, but she pushed down the alarm and got right back to work. There could be no similar outbursts from her, and that would be easy to maintain if he didn't interrupt. Pulling his hand back, he was left absolutely flabbergasted by the sudden shift until he regained enough control to be angry right back.

"What's your problem?" Starscream snapped, hands on his hips and wings pumping up in indignation. While this was hardly the way he'd wanted things to go, he wasn't going to just lie back and take an insult on the night of his coronation. They should have been having fun! There was a small grumble from her before she turned back to the mirror, pushing the glittering jewels around on the vanity surface before replying.

"Nothing. This just takes a lot of concentration." Windblade mumbled, so utterly lame in her excuse that he could only roll his optics. Where had this side of her come from, and why had it chosen tonight to rear its ugly head? While he hadn't exactly been drooling over the idea of jumping into bed with her, he'd been excited enough about it that this sudden frigidity had him miffed. Crossing his arms, he watched with narrowed, unhappy optics as she removed a single jewel with what had to be deliberate slowness. They could have been enjoying the plushness of their new berth, but instead she was just being testy. On her side, she refused to look at him again, doing her best to keep the shake from her fingers as she worked.

"Seriously?"

Laying the jewel amongst the others, she kept her optics away from his, voice still quiet and prickly as she tried to keep her nerve. "Yes. I need... more time to work on it, and you aren't helping."

"I should have known all those religious ceremonies would make you moody. That's hardly the attitude you want for our wedding night, you know." He said, turning around with a rather dramatic flare of his cape. Of course the accursed Mistress of Flame and her countless hours of traditions and oaths and rituals must have been what made Windblade like this, there could be no other explanation. While he could hardly blame her for being tired after such an ordeal, she still had things to get done, mainly him. And he really didn't want to go into their first shared bout of intimacy grumpy. With all that she'd been willing to do for their planet in the past, was an overload before recharge really asking so much?

"I don't want to talk about it." She grumbled, just loud enough to be heard and making him scoff. There was a coldness in her gut she didn't dare to acknowledge, her audials doing everything to cut him out.

"Talk about it...? Did you miss the giant bed covered in petals? We're going to do a lot more than talk about it." Starscream pressed in near disbelief, unable to understand how she could be so flippant with him. Surely she cared about the importance of completing the marriage rites, if nothing else? Tradition was always so important to her, after all, so this vexxing change of spark was infuriating him.

Clinging to the edge of the vanity, she did everything she could to ignore him, praying she had the strength to keep herself from reacting. "Starscream-"

"We've still got a lot of consummating to do, or else this whole thing starts off against that tradition you love so much." He interrupted, speaking crassly to make his point. He was frustrated, and she was causing it. There was no reason at all for her to be acting this way. The words seemed to have their desired effect, as she went quiet in what he hoped was reflection. Surely she'd understand that no amount of moodiness should stop her from doing her duty as queen.

The dam broke inside of her. "I'll be right back."

There was a rapid sound of movement as the chair pushed back and she darted past him to enter the washroom. Bewildered by the completely out of nowhere turn of events, he followed her, sputtering all the while.

"From the washroom? Are you taking a shower?!"

As there was no door, he was able to enter right after her, finding her leaning over the resplendent crystal sink with shaking shoulders and vents that were far from steady. Her ordinarily calm face was lined with apprehension in the reflection of the mirror, her world spinning as she tried to regain control. Hearing him enter, she turned back to glare at him, still trembling as she opened her mouth to argue only to throw a hand over it and look away.

"Er, do you need-?" He was cut off when she went for the waste receptacle beside the sink, dropping to her knees and purging inside without warning. Absolutely blindsided once more, he jumped back on the spot with a horrified squeak.

"Gah!"

Not even waiting for her to finish, he put everything together and began to yell, both less and more confused than he'd been. "You're ill?! Why didn't you say anything?!" Suddenly her attitude made sense, but not why on Cybertron she wouldn't have just told him the truth. What if he caught this accursed bug?! How long had she just been pretending everything was fine?! Shuddering once she was done, she wiped her lips and refused to look at him, quivering over the receptacle. Refusing to relent, she tried to get a hold of her spinning processor, babbling out the first excuse that came to mind.

"I'm not... I just... I drank too much at the reception..." She croaked, drawing an optic roll from him at the total lack of effort in the lie.

"Did you forget I sat by you the whole time? You didn't _touch_ high grade all night. Clearly I have to call a medic-"

"No!" She roared, standing up and surprising him with the utter ferocity. Losing the fire quickly, she turned away to the sink, leaning back against the edge and turning the cool solvent on. Taking a deep vent, she splashed a palmful over her face, letting the excess drip off her chin. Chest rising in deep vents, she tried to gather herself. There was still a chance to save this... she told herself, not believing it in the slightest but persisting regardless.

"Just... just give me a minute, please..."

The absolute change in her demeanor veered into an emotion he was far more familiar with. Shaking shoulders, halting speech, even the nausea... It was all something he knew well enough, even if he couldn't understand exactly why she was feeling it. Not wanting to fight any more, he approached a little more diplomatically.

"Is it nerves? Are you nervous?"

"I am not!" Windblade spun around on him with another shout, words triggering her defenses but her expression betraying the bite of her volume. The blue depths of her optics were quaking with uncertainty, and even her wings were pinned back in fear. It was obvious to him now that her veneer had been shattered. At least he could actually do something to work for a solution now, instead of probing at an icy shoulder...

"Why would you ever be nervous? We're certainly civil enough that this won't be too awkward, and it's hardly like-"

Realization hit them both at once. He knew, and she knew that he knew. Folding her wings in mortification, she shrunk down and hugged herself, optics dropping to the floor. Primus, no, he couldn't know, it would only complicate this...

"Stop talking."

Hardly one to listen to commands to be quiet, he said it anyway. "Sweet Solus, you've never done this before, have you?" She flinched as if she'd been hit, trying to speak in the gap created by the single moment it took for him to start processing thoughts once more.

"That's not-"

"You're a virgin?! And you didn't bother to tell me?!" Starscream blurted out, hands up in absolute disbelief and tact completely gone in the overwhelming shock that overtook him. No part of him could have ever predicted any of this. How could he not have known until just this very moment?! Sweet Primus, they had been _married_ and he didn't _know?!_

"It's not important!" Windblade shot back, hardly standing a chance against his outpouring of disbelief.

"It's _very_ important! This whole arrangement was set up by you, and agreed upon with the condition of total clarity! We signed a contract!" He replied, some deep part of his spark actually feeling betrayal at the omission. Had she really thought he wouldn't care?! Did she think so little of him that she'd thought this wouldn't bother him?! Even if she didn't mention it during their original dealings, how could she not have brought it up until this very moment?! Puffing herself up further, she tried to match his bluster, refusing to be done even if her plan had fallen apart.

"What difference does it make?! It's just an inconvenience! This marriage can make everything better for everyone, and all I had to do was suck it up and do what needed to be done to finish this properly!"

A crack in her voice shattered the illusion. Turning in a snap before the tears could fall, she wasn't able to hide the shake in her shoulders or the faintest whisper of a sob. Fire gone in an instant, he let out a sigh as his anger left him. This all suddenly made a terrible sense. The opportunity for peace had been more than she could have ever asked for, and in all her naivety and usual self sacrificing bravado, she'd convinced herself the detail of her total lack of experience was inconsequential. All the lies she'd told herself about handling this with ease were finally being revealed for what they were, and in this moment, faced with what she actually needed to do...

"Primus, you're _terrified_."

"I shouldn't be! I've survived war! Assassination attempts! Bots frag every day, and I just needed to... I still _need_ to, this isn't official until we burn _these_." Windblade snapped back, rubbing away her tears in defiant opposition as she lifted her arm that still bore the golden cut of fabric. How could he not understand? Her own comfort mattered for nothing in the face of this, and yet she was still trembling like an absolute coward over something she should have been able to handle with ease. The absolute failure on her part was devastating.

Taking a deep vent, Starscream closed the distance between them, allowing himself to ponder his next words carefully. Seeing her so afraid of interface struck a chord within him, and he was willing to go far beyond his usual platitudes if it meant he could soothe her fear, regardless of the unorthodox methods it may require. "We could just burn them and recharge together, alright? Nothing has to happen tonight, and no one would ever know."

"Are you mad?! That's sacrilege-!" Windblade hissed, optics wide in absolute disbelief. Starscream had just defied millions of years of tradition with a single suggestion, and the shock was enough to drive away her fear. Royal couples _had_ to consummate, it was the final act of bonding that sealed their union and marked the beggining of their status as mates. The most important part of her vows had been the promise to follow the traditions, all sworn on her knees before the Holy altar. Primus, if the Mistress knew what he'd just suggested...

"What's anybot going to do about it? No one finds out if we don't say anything." Starscream retorted calmly, hoping beyond reason that he could talk her out of the self sacrificing delusion she'd trapped herself inside. Despite all proof to the contrary, she'd convinced herself that she could just hop in a berth with no experience and without a trace of fear. Clearly she had no idea how intimacy really worked.

"No. I'm not lying. Not about this." She replied stubbornly, grabbing the ribbon around her wrist as she spoke. Nothing would turn her from this. Not her own fear, and certainly not his temptation. The traditions she'd sworn to uphold would be honored, and the first night of their planets alliance wouldn't have any backsliding. This had to be done. The only thing standing in her way was all the stupid fear churning in her gut. If she could just force it down and put on a brave face, it would be done and the traditions honored, all without any suffering... "I'm just a little nervous, is all. No reason we can't push past that. You wanted to do this anyway, remember?"

"That was before I found out you were a virgin." He replied simply, a little frustrated she couldn't understand his hesitation. Interfacing was something he did for fun with excited, willing partners. The thought of what she was clearly picturing; an almost _medical_ procedure done purely to please some stuffy religious bores, was almost repulsive. And he couldn't help but be a little miffed to find out she thought he just wouldn't care, or wouldn't be intelligent enough to figure it out.

"Why does that matter?" She retorted, not having pictured things going this way at all. While her plan had been to lie back and give a convincing performance, she had a hard time believing things couldn't still happen with the truth in the open. Why would Starscream care if this was her first time?

"It's important to _me_. You're afraid, and I'm not going to make you do something that obviously has you petrified." Starscream shot back, a little testier than she'd expected. Crossing his arms, he looked away, all but pouting as he added an addendum he didn't feel he should have had to say. "I care about your comfort, believe it or not."

The words struck her. Biting her lip, she mulled over everything that had happened in the past hour. Despite all of her hopes that no one would ever know about her... lack of experience, having it in the open was giving her some clarity. Putting words to the feelings in her spark was proving quite challenging, but she forced past it to speak in halting but certain tones. "I... I just want to do what's right. I trust you, which is why I don't understand why I'm so... I want to do it, but I've never done anything like this, and that just makes me feel-"

"Helpless." Starscream finished, letting out a sigh. This time she didn't argue, instead closing her optics and giving a nod. He'd finally found the vexing source of her fear. Going into such a situation all but blind made her feel small, powerless and without a voice of her own...

"Yes." She admitted, both to him and herself. Being honest didn't get rid of their dilemma, but it did clear the air between them.

"If you'd have told me all of this sooner, I could have told you that's a perfectly normal feeling. Intimacy can be quite the ordeal for bots like us; we survive by not trusting completely. Yet that's a little hard to do when you're fragging." He said, quite an expert on the topic at hand. There was a reason bots in power typically preferred to carry on relationships with their servants over others of their station. Politics were messy, cruel and underhanded, something that usually killed the mood for him when he wanted some fun.

"That... makes a lot of sense." Windblade sighed, finding the fear in her gut fading under the light of clarity. How often had she been betrayed by bots she trusted, forcing her to harden her spark and always save a touch of doubt?

"Experience gives you clarity on these things." He said simply, laying a hand on her shoulder. With another thoughtful sigh, he made a decision he could potentially regret, his more usual tone returning. "If it's really so important to you that we do this, we can. But on my condition; we're not the Royal couple completing some ancient and unbreakable tradition mandated by stuffy priests, we're just two bots having a nice night to end a good day and getting to know each other a little better."

The offer gave her the strength she'd been hoping for, and she replied quickly. "I can do that." Suddenly the clarity that she'd been so afraid would throw a wrench in things made her feel unimaginably better, her fear fading at the promise of being able to take things slowly and without pressure. If they were married, she wanted them to be able to approach things like this, even if the primary goal of their union was political.

"Good. Now how about we head back to the berthroom?" He asked, gesturing over his shoulder. Suddenly remembering where they were, she blushed in embarrassment, praying he hadn't taken offense to her illness.

"Right. Sorry I... I didn't mean to purge, it's not you-"

Waving one hand, he took hers with the other and guided her out of the washroom. "We'll let it join our sizable pile of bygones. For now, let's just focus on getting you comfortable. You're still trembling like sheet metal in a storm."

"Yeah..." She mumbled, realizing her hand was trembling in her grasp despite her best efforts to stop it. Even with all they'd gotten out in the open, her body was still dealing with the leftovers from her near panic attack. Pulling her to the berth, he took a casual seat on the edge and crossed his legs.

"Let's have a seat first. You and me, getting to know each other. First I'm going to help you with an inside tip; we're not just going to jump right into anything. Real bots take as much time as they need, understand?" He said, patting the spot beside him for her to sit down.

"That... does help, actually. A lot." Windblade said, following his lead and taking a seat. Knowing she'd be able to take it at her own speed, and that nothing was going to happen before she was ready... Primus, it was like weights dropping off her shoulders. Why had she been so determined to plow through this as quickly as possible? Why hadn't she just admitted her shortcoming and been open to help?

"Of course it does. I'll start; as it may be no trouble to believe, I've had a long and glorious series of escapades throughout my life. Mechs, femmes, sometimes more than a few at a time... All of them thoroughly enjoyed our time together." Starscream said, fluttering his wings in pride as he remembered the many wonderful experiences he'd shared with past lovers. The nights always ended with blissful recharge after he'd ensured his partners were satisfied, refusing to relent until he'd been certain they had enjoyed themselves to the fullest. While giving up the variety of multiple lovers hadn't been easy, he'd gone in believing Windblade was still confident and fun enough that they could have plenty of good times with this aspect of their relationship. Hopefully they still could...

"Primus, I..." She trailed off, having never thought Starscream so... prolific, and struggling to imagine it. If it was even half true, he had far more experience with this than she. "I guess I just never really hit it off with anyone. I've been so busy, and being Cityspeaker puts a wall around you that most aren't willing to try and breach."

"I have a hard time believing that. You're a beautiful femme." He replied flippantly, catching the bright blush she lit up with in the corner of his optic. Raising a brow, he gave her an almost teasing look, waving his hand in her direction as if to wipe off the glow. "Oh don't blush like that, you know you're beautiful."

Covering her face with her hand, she looked away, trying to get rid the stupid smile she couldn't seem to shake. "It's not one of the words typically aimed my way."

"Well I'd like to change that. Going forward, I hope we can be a very demonstrative couple. I like to hear that I'm _stunning_ on a regular basis, thank you."

"That's something I can do." Windblade replied with a chuckle, wondering if perhaps he wanted them to have a true relationship of sorts. It had been well established that this union was political, but they'd made it clear they intended to be kind and enjoy each others company. Did he perhaps want a little more? Not love, but maybe, some dynamic that resembled romance?

"I do have to ask; when you say you haven't done anything... have you ever kissed?" Starscream said, pretending to be interested in a golden petal that had fluttered onto his lap than her answer. Depending on how little experience she actually had, he had a number of potential solutions for moving forward. The primary strategy for each though was ensuring she always felt control of how things were going, even if he was taking the lead.

"No. Like I said, bots always saw me as just the Cityspeaker. I think a lot of them thought I just was... married to the job, or something  
Or that I had taken some vow of celibacy. There are a lot of rumors..." She replied casually, already more at ease talking about these things with him. Something about his whole aura felt different in this situation; still prideful and in charge, but also nonjudgemental and relaxed.

Noting the reply, he made his first move, crossing his arms playfully as he laid the groundwork for her to take the reins. "Hmph, that's almost criminal. Hopefully you're not too nervous about that in the future, as I've always enjoyed passionate make outs before I get going."

"I'm not afraid of _kissing_." Windblade replied, just as he'd predicted. The small but friendly challenge lit a little fire in her, and she wasn't afraid at all as he turned with a playful smile.

"Show me."


	2. Feeling Good

Puffing up at the challenge, she scooted over to him, putting her hands on his shoulders and meeting his optics with a determined look. Leaning in, she brushed her lips against his for the briefest of moments before pulling back, uncertainty tainting her face after she did so. Proud of the effort but dissapointed by the results, Starscream couldn't help but note.

"Hmph, that was more of a sip than a proper-"

Surprising him for once, she came in again, this time properly locking lips in a deep but sloppy kiss as she held the sides of his helm. Finding he quite liked the surprising fire in her touch, he was quite dissapointed when she pulled back. Blushing again, she looked away, bashful at the act but clearly quite pleased with herself.

"Better?"

Putting a hand beneath her chin, he encouraged her to look back at him, capitalizing on the surge of bravery to ensure she wouldn't have her mood ruined by more uncertainty. Hoping she was receptive to his many charms, he brushed a thumb lovingly over her cheek as he spoke.

"Much better. We should practice some more." He purred, quite inwardly pleased when she blushed again. Closing the distance between them, he moved to kiss her again only when she began to lean in first, but stopped when a glitter on her helm caught his optic. Pausing, he pulled back and lifted a hand to the few ornaments still in place. "Oh, wait."

Feeling him remove something from her headdress, she was actually a little surprised when he presented her with a few of the remaining accessories that had remained despite her earlier removal efforts. Tossing them aside, she sighed at the recent but now so foolish memory of trying to buy herself precious moments. "I don't really care about them. I was just stalling earlier..."

"No shame in that. How about I dim the lights for now? It always helps me feel more comfortable." He offered, just glad the obstacle was out of the way. Having those on during kind of interface would have just been annoying for both of them. When she nodded, still determined, he synced himself with the rooms prepared systems to slide the overhead crystal lights from dim to off, putting them comfortably into darkness. That was, darkness save for the sacred flame still burning in their headboard.

"The firelight is... kind of nice, actually." Windblade noted, turning her attention to the small but vibrant holy fire in the bowl above them. Shimmering light danced over the surface of their bed to illuminate the golden petals with brilliant, sparkling flashes that dazzled them both and turned the bedroom into an almost fantastical setting out of a novel.

"Hm, rather romantic, isn't it?" Starscream said, noting he'd have to thank the interior decorating team for some legitimately fantastic taste. When she didn't reply, he looked to the light dancing on her face to see something brewing in her optics. Giving her the space she needed, he waited until she finally broke the silence.

Windblade found her nerves with halting tones, voicing a silly urge she couldn't help but want. "Can we...? I mean, it's stupid, but-"

"Nothing you want is stupid. I said I cared about your comfort, remember?" Starscream interrupted, refusing to hear any self depreciation in the berthroom. Looking a little surprised by the reminder but appreciative, she took a deep vent, still hesitant but more willing.

"Can we just... lie together on the berth for a minute? Maybe... snuggle a little? I want to know what it's like." She said, hoping it wasn't too out of place to request something of the sort. Was it even something _he_ would want? Starscream didn't seem the cuddly type from a distance, but she just wanted to know what being close to him would feel like in a less... intimate way. When he chuckled good naturedely, she felt a weight leave her shoulders.

"Oh, you ask so much of me. Truly you will be a demanding lover."

Holding out his hand, he guided her onto the bed and up to the many cushions at the headboard, laying himself against the pillows on his back. Admittedly still not sure what to do, she hovered on her knees for a moment before he gestured for her to approach. In the light of the holy flame, she pressed herself into the space between his arm and his body, laying her helm on his chest. Every inch of mesh that touched his tingled with a kind of kiddish excitement. Never having been so close to another bot in such a way, she found she actually liked it, enjoying the warmth and simple comfort of anothers company. Allowing herself to settle into him, it occured to her that no one could have prepared her for this part of their setup.

"I don't think I cared enough about this aspect of our arrangement. I was so focused on peace I didn't even bother thinking about us as a couple... It seems incredibly short sighted now." She noted, listening to the steady whirring of his vents in her audial receptor. There was a small hiccup in his rhythm at her words. His one arm still resting behind his head, he used the other to hold her closer at the back, gulping to find his words.

"We are the King and Queen. I'm certain you read the part of the deal where we'll need sparklings, yes?" Starscream asked, admittedly having not put much thought into that aspect himself but hoping she hadn't put in less. Producing an heir would, after all, require a little bit more work on her part than his... Looking up at him, her lack of surprise assured him she was aware.

"I did, and I agreed, but I just never really pictured it. Having everything come together at all just felt like a dream I couldn't hope to see happen. Now it's all here and real and it's... a little overwhelming." She said, speaking of the incredible challenge it had been to make all this become a reality. In the countless hours of negotiating, debating, planning and even pleading to make this happen, she hadn't had even a moment to consider how they would be together, beyond just imagining it would be kind and civil. Clearly not having any experience with relationships at all had been more of a hole in her perception than she'd thought...

"You don't regret agreeing to it, do you?" He asked, a little worried by all these reservations. He'd hoped they could at least be happy together, and that even without love there could be fun and fondness between them. The thought of a sterile, political union and nothing else sounded so... lonely.

"No. Not at all. Especially now, I now I can trust you not to hurt me. We'll be able to do right by our people together." She said, taking some of the worry off his mind.

"I was admittedly hoping we could also have some fun together. Sure we need to consummate tonight and have heirs in the future, but I was hoping, since we're bonded to each other and all, that there might be some fragging for pleasure in between those necessities."

"Let's see how tonight goes." Windblade teased, moving a finger to playfully trace the clasp of the cape she'd just noticed he was still wearing.

"Is that a challenge?" Starscream prompted, perking up a little at the near flirt. It was a very good sign. She was getting comfortable, and relaxed enough that in his arms she could still play with him. It was exactly what he'd been hoping for, and he refused to let the opportunity and there.

"Well, maybe, if you like challenges." She replied, looking back up to him with the big blue optics he had always found beautiful, even before all of this. There was no denying she was an absolutely gorgeous femme. Bringing back his calm bravado, he slipped a few fingers under her chin, pulling her helm up and lowering his to close their distance.

"I most certainly do..."

This time their kiss was far more skilled. Passionate but not pushing, he allowed her to take as much initiative as she wanted, fighting back his usual habits of pulling his partner close to ensure she had ample space to feel safe. Being cuddled together definitely seemed to be helping her, her hands moving curiously up his chest to explore while her lips deepened their lock with his. Becoming more comfortable, she adjusted herself to cup a tender hand on his jaw, hovering over him to more easily reach his lips.

"We can put our lips other places..." He offered, pulling back so that their mouths just hovered out of reach of each other. Gasping at the suggestion, she went a little wide opticed, blushing at the suddeness of the offer until he clarified with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I meant like your neck. It's quite sensitive."

"Oh... I'd like that." Windblade replied, quite intrigued by the offer. The thought of tender kisses on the delicate cables of her neck and shoulders wasn't one she'd ever had before, but now that it was offered it sounded quite lovely... Starscream sat up and gave her gentle guidance, encouraging her to crawl into his lap and straddle his hips, which she did bashfully but with confidence. Allowing her to settle in front of him, he leaned in to kiss the delicate curve of her jaw, savoring her tiny sound of delight. Slow and steady, he began to trace his way down to her chin. With tiny gasps at every loving touch, she began to arch her spinal strut to lean in to him, moving naturally to push him lower and into the crook of her neck. Careful lips met a particularly exposed wire with a soft kiss that quickly became a gentle nibble.

"Ah!" She gasped, wings fluttering as a tingle of genuine pleasure zapped through her from the contact.

"Too much?' He asked playfully, eager expression betraying he already knew her answer. Hands on her hips, he allowed her to settle back down, feeling the rythym of her body finally settle into a comfortable pattern he could follow. Slowly but surely she was loosening up and easing in to the idea of what they were doing, and he credited his masterful skills. When she came in for more with a wordless look of request, he happily acquiesced. Every inch of her neck was thoroughly mapped by his mouth. Reading her movements and the tiny fluctuations of her EM field, which she was quickly allowing to mingle outward without control, he zeroed in on her favorite spots and kissed and nibbled with precision.

"Mmm..." She sighed in appreciation, a kind of automatic drive willing her to rise and let him find her collar struts. Starscream hadn't lied about how sensitive she was here. Every inch he touched lit up with warm tingles that persisted long after his mouth moved on, making her want to do everything she could to get him all over her. Getting on her knees, she opened up the expanse of her chest to him, bringing the parts she wanted him to try into easy reach.

"I can do this easier if we switch..." He purred, very aware of what she was doing. If she was eager to have his mouth elsewhere, he'd happily oblige. In fact, she'd ideally allow him to go as low as he could, and she'd get a very good taste of what was waiting for her in their marriage.

"Sure." She sighed, apprehension evaporating with every moment they spent like this. All the fear she'd felt seemed so far away now, especially as she got off of him and laid down on the berth, stretching herself out on the vast expanse of plush and looking up at him with hungry optics. Were she aware how incredible she looked in the firelight, surrounded by golden petals and shining with the glory of a newly crowned queen, perhaps she would have understood how hard it was for him to resist her at that very moment. Holding off a growl, he settled over her on his hands and knees.

"You can't imagine how beautiful you are..."

There was a kind of wordless synchronization between them at his words; both of their EM fields coming forth to mingle without restraint as bots did in only the most intimate of circumstances. Passion and want radiated off every inch of Starscream, mixing well with the nervous but eager feelings she gave off as she discovered all the joys of intimacy. More than willing to show her what else awaited her, he kissed her again at the center of her collar struts, starting light and soft as he began to pepper the area with fluttering touches. As before she responded very kindly to the attention, sighing and gasping at every particularly sensitive new area. This time though, he ventured lower.

Windblade bit her lip as he dropped between her breasts, his EM field rich with complimentary hunger as his dentae grazed over the curves of her armor before finding the delicate seams and darting his glossa between them. Despite his passion, there was always the briefest of pauses every time he went somewhere new, always to give her as much opportunity as she needed to pull back if she so desired. The level of care only made her want him more. Somehow he knew just where she was most sensitive on her chest, the hot wetness of his glossa finding the sensitive transformation crease beneath each breast and pulling back only so he could leave loving kisses down its length. It's like he wanted to know every inch of her, and he was doing an amazing job.

Despite being ticklish, she was hardly giggling when he moved to the thin expanse of her waist and stomach, his hands sliding up to trace the curves of her considerable hips before savoring the smooth black mesh of her midriff. Being a jet like himself made her even easier to read. The delicate, streamlined seams were designed for aerodynamic transformation, and some part of the back of his processor wondered what their pristine forms combined into a sparkling would look like before he returned to work. Getting a little cloudy himself, he couldn't help but be a little firmer on her hips, one hand taking hold of each side as his mouth savored the incredible shapeliness of her struts. He could already taste a little coolant as she got hotter under his care. Just barely hearing her panting, he maneuvered lower on her body, dropping his mouth down further until he met the beggining of her pelvic armor and she let out an out of tune gasp. Stopping in his tracks, he looked up to her for further instructions.

A little frazzled, Windblade took a moment to regain herself after the surprise of being touched so low. Finding herself still buzzing from his earlier touches, she quickly got over the shock and began wanting more, her typical bashfulness to intimacy replaced by excited curiosity. If he could do that to her upper body, what could he do down there? Keeping her armor in place, she spread her legs and gave him a permissive look with a sweet smile. "Please?"

Quite happy with how quickly she was warming up, Starscream couldn't stop his wings from pumping as he finally got between her legs. While her plating was still in place, the closeness to her valve was hardly something he could ignore, especially with the lightest hint of pheromones catching on his olfactory receptors. Clearly she was _quite_ happy with his services. As always, he remained focused on building, skipping her actual crotch to lavish her thighs. The delicate wires just beneath the surface responded to his kissing with a charge that crackled all along his frame, making him a little dizzy and fritzing his EM field but also making him hungry for more, particularly the broad seams on her inner thighs. Practically drooling, he lapped at the quivering mesh, savoring every gasp and sigh that escalated in volume with every passing moment. Sweating a little himself, Starscream sought out the meeting point of her hip and her leg, diving in to the rich bundle of sensors there to make her spasm at the overwhelming delight.

"If you open I could... turn my attention to your valve." He offered, mouth still buried in her thighs. While he wanted so badly for her to trust him and expose herself at that moment, he was patient and settled for hoping that the temptation of oral would encourage her to go further. As fun as this was, he really wanted to get to the good stuff.

Images of the few illicit vids she'd watched in private came to Windblade at his suggestion. One of her favorites had always been watching as a bot with a valve had their partner eat them out, their faces and moans perhaps exaggerated for the video but their pleasure undeniable as they squirmed until overload. It had always looked incredible, and the intimacy of having another go so far for your pleasure alone was something she'd fantasized about while pleasuring herself. While this was hardly how she'd ever expected to experience it, the heat that had filled her from his warm ups had left her more than open to the idea. If they were going all the way, why not really make her first time count? "That's... something I... something I've always wanted to try."

"Well, want no longer." Starscream replied, matching her bashful but eager smile with barely concealed hunger. Every part of him burned with want as she bit her lip and looked away, blushing bright enough to match the flame as she spread her legs around his head and he was left face to face with her plating. A few moments of hesitation were all that passed before she retracted it, the bright red armor parting to reveal soft black mesh surrounding a much more brightly colored pair of wet and glistening lips. Vibrant red folds winked at him before opening wider in welcome, fresh lube making everything she'd had covered slick and ready for him, particularly the throbbing blue clit waiting for attention at the very top.

Windblade arched as he traced the very edges of her valve, his glossa just managing to stay clear of the parts she really wanted him to lavish. Grabbing hold of the bedsheets, she gave her first moan as he grazed the very edge of her lips, allowing her legs to lock behind his back. There was a part of her that just wanted to demand he get to the real deal. Even now she could feel herself gaping in want; the glistening lips of her thoroughly lubed up valve flexing with every lick that just avoided the sweet spots. Somehow her earlier hesitation amd fear seemed absurd in the face of all her impossible wanting. Every piece of her body needed him to cut it out and start paying attention to the neglected folds of her valve, her hips thrusting unwillingly into every touch to try and force herself into his mouth.

"Ah! Ahhh... ah!"

A series of cries broke the quiet as he quite literally dove in. The hot, wet, nimble length of his glossa slipped inside of her and began to pump without mercy, sending more charge bursting across her body as her EM field surged in ecstasy. Hugging her legs around him, she welcomed him as he lapped at the countless sensory nodes that had been stewing in anticipation the entire time he'd been teasing her, and they each sent out waves of delight upon being caressed. Buried so deep his nasal ridge rubbed her clit, he thrusted as hard as a bot could with a glossa alone, sliding in and out at a punishing pace that had her keening. It would occur to her later that perhaps the bots in the explicit videos hadn't been exaggerating. Every part of her was trembling and sweating as he licked and kissed in between thrustings, his movements forming a wonderful pattern that wouldn't take long to finish her off.

Starscream played his ace by taking her clit without warning, pulling the entirety of the erect bud into his mouth and sucking as he traced firm circles over it. Windblade reacted by crying out like a bot without shame. Squirming on the berth, she started twitching helplessly into his mouth, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets and venting so hard she sent petals flying with every bot burst of air. Her new husband was sucking on her as if he was drinking down the most delicious energon in the world, and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. An overload that would have taken her forever to achieve on her own was already building. Every beat of her pump was resounding in the throbbing walls of her valve, lube gushing forth with every pulse as Starscream wrapped an impossibly flexible glossa around her clit. The elusive coil of pleasure building down low had her grinding against him in absolute desperation to see it reach its peak, coolant now dripping off her armor as she did everything she could to will herself over the edge.

With all of her pulsing against his dripping face, it was easy to read that Windblade was building to an overload. Soaked as he was, Starscream kept pushing harder, making almost obscene noises as he sucked and licked his way to her finish. Or course, he had no actual intention of getting her there yet. In fact, he already knew exactly when he was going to pull back entirely, his skilled mouth reading her like a book as he dug himself deeper inside of her. It was definitely one of the loveliest valves he'd ever seen. It was almost artistry; how it flexed and gasped after every particularly passionate suck... How he couldn't wait to go deeper....

Windblade moaned along with every vent as she felt the final approach of her overload, her hips thrusting and her helm rolling back in ecstasy. Nothing had ever felt this good; not even the few times she'd used a vibrator when she'd been brave enough to buy one. Every part of her body was singing as the coil in her valve prepared to unleash, her throbbing walls building up to a fantastic finish that would send her over the edge at any moment-

Starscream pulled his entire face back without a sound, his chin literally dripping with lube as he smirked up at her in the few brief moments she was left twitching her hips against nothing.

"H-hey!" Windblade gasped in absolute betrayal. The wonderful build of pleasure faded just inches away from her completion, leaving her dazed and unsatisfied without a clue as to why. Hadn't he known she was finally enjoying herself?!

Wiping some of the impossible mess off his face, he licked his lips and responded a little more frankly than he'd been speaking before. "Sorry, but, can't have you overloading before the main event." There was nothing but more betrayed confusion in her optics as she tried to process his words, the fog of want in her processor slowing down her thoughts to a crawl before she brightened with realization.

"Oh!" She gasped, having forgotten entirely about what they'd sent out to do. With a mech between her legs, everything else about the consummation and the ancient rituals of coronation had seemed a million miles away. Though some lingering fear still churned in her gut, it was negligible after the performance he'd given her, every part of her body now quite accustomed to his intimacy and in fact eager for more. Perhaps a little slower though, of course... "Do we... how do we start?"

"First, I open myself up." Starscream said while sitting up on his knees. Eating her out had caused considerable pressure to build down low, and he was quite eager to lessen it, particularly to see if she reacted as he hoped she would. Retracting his own paneling, he sighed as his full length was finally able to expand and rise up to show off its many enhanced features, particularly the pulsing biolights and expertly ribbed edges. Her gasp was quite enough for him. While he'd certainly had work done, he was quite proud to say most of the size was original... "What do you think? Nice, isn't it?"

"Primus, Starscream..." She gasped, a little overwhelmed to see a spike for real. It felt incredibly personal, nevermind the fact that her open and weeping valve was still on display. But his look of incredible pride and pumped wings told her he was quite pleased with himself, she wondered what exactly she was supposed to do at this point.

As if reading her mind, he lay down right beside her, pulling her close so that his spike brushed her thigh. Eager to get the overload she'd been denied, she found herself more than willing to play along, looking into the still wet smirk on his face for answers. They came with a tender hand on her middle, his fingers sliding downwards with clear intent she welcomed with spread legs. Her own fingers had always felt pretty nice, so she had full confidence he'd show her what experience could really let them do. Arching up into his touch, she closed her optics and bit her lip as he found her valve lips, his fingertips sliding right to her entrance and massaging the walls. There was no resistance as he slid inside, a single digit creating a delightful stretch as it slowly pushed deeper. Once she'd successfully taken one, he slid another inside to join it, and she couldn't help but be amazed at how much faster than usual she was taking something in.

Gasping as he began to scissor his digits, she welcomed the stretch with matching thrusts. Testing her with every flex, Starscream found himself almost hypnotized by how easily she opened up to meet him, suggesting that perhaps she'd had more than a little experience playing with herself. That was very good. If she knew what she liked, she could communicate that to him and he could please her better. However, judging by how quickly she was accommodating him, he wouldn't have to wait long to find out. For her part, Windblade was already getting hungry for more, the simple stretching of his digits not enough to get her back to an overload...

"I'd say you're sufficiently stretched. Ready for me?" Starscream suggested when she didn't even react to a third finger, his exposed spike giving a throb at the thought of being similarly engulfed. She looked up at him with a touch of surprise, then took just a moment to prepare the answer she knew she'd give. Despite everything, there was still a bit of enormity to what they were about to do. Her first time, their first time as a couple, on their wedding night for a marriage that had bound two planets together. But that wasn't what she could go in thinking. They were two bots who'd be spending a lot of time together soon, so they were going to have fun after their very successful day.

"Yes." She sighed in a single vent, reaching up to leave a small kiss on his forehelm. Surprised but quite appreciative of the gesture, he moved to set himself up in the proper position, maneuvering her legs so that he could fit between them. Every part of him was absolutely buzzing with need, but he refused to relent to the urges just yet. Windblade couldn't help but let her optics get a little wide as his spike settled in front of her; its pulsing biolights a little intimidating even as he laid himself atop her. Biting her lip at the feeling of weight pressing down, she took a hold of his shoulders, cheeks quite hot as they came face to face in a very intimate way.

"Ready? Just say the word if you want me to-"

Out of patience despite her uncertainty, she squeezed the metal in her grasp, pushing her hips forward just enough to tap the head of his spike against her valve. "I'm more than ready."

For the first time his expression gave and he showed the brief loss of control he felt at her temptation. Quickly reclaiming the reins, he kissed her with more intensity than before, glossa slipping between her lips as his hips pressed forward enough to let his heated spike rub against her lips. Gasping into the kiss she could taste herself with, she arched and angled her hips to try and encourage him. Starscream needed no assistance. Slow but deliberate, he pushed the length of his spike inside her in a single thrust, gritting his dentae as wet, eager heat engulfed him. Windblade held him tightly, her whole body reacting to the strange but wonderful feeling of being filled, so close to another bot that they were inside of her. It didn't even hurt like she'd been warned it would. There was just a marvelous stretch and delicious, very well lubricated friction against the walls of her valve as he sheathed himself. Open mouthed and gasping, she pressed her forehelm to his as he allowed her to acclimate.

Finally allowing himself to sigh in relief, he started a gentle rythym, pulling back and thrusting inside with slow and careful movements. Every part of this was better than he could have ever imagined. She was beautiful and moaning beneath him, their bodies rocking together in perfect sync as their EM fields blended together in an inseparable tangle and their soft sounds quickly filled the darkened room. Seeking out her hand with his, he intertwined their fingers together in a gesture of further intimacy, similiar to how Seekers did while freefalling together. Windblade eagerly returned it, holding his hand tightly as she tilted her helm back with every thrust.

"Starscream..." She gasped, unable to keep his name off her lips. The delicate sigh of his designation into her audials made him shudder with a growl, his pace increasing a tad to please them both further. Every ridge on his spike was hitting all the perfect spots as he moved back and forth, her sensory nodes singing like they had when he'd used his mouth and building the coil of pleasure inside of her once again. Fumbling a little with her optics closed, she sought out his mouth for another kiss, this time plunging her own glossa inside to find his. He returned it eagerly, both of them moaning into each other as they began to build together to their finish, his wings lifting high and twitching as conscious thought became impossible. This was his queen, the femme he'd rule beside, and even if he didn't love her the thought was enough to make him wild. Reaching down with his spare hand, he took hold of her hips and angled them himself into a position he knew well.

"Ahhh... ahhhh!" Windblade cried out as the new and unexpected angle allowed him to start thrusting against the bundle of sensory nodes inside her she'd always struggled to reach before. Throwing her legs around him to squeeze tight, she felt her optics roll back as the coil within her began to build at impossible speed, bringing her back to the overload she'd almost had before and then some. Starscream was faring no less spectacularly. Burying his helm into the crook of her neck to occupy his moaning mouth on her delicate cables, he continued to thrust into her weeping valve with the precision of a master even as his own overload barreled in on him. Nothing had felt quite this intense before. Charge was sparking between them as their EM fields pulsed and endless surging feedback of ecstasy between them. Rocking so hard they made the bed bounce on the spot, neither was at all quiet as their mutual finish closed in on them, their entangled forms sweating and quivering in desperation to bring their overload into being.

Windblade came first, her valve clamping down in powerful and rhythmic throbs around his spike as pleasure surged through her body in electric waves. Having him inside of her only made it even better; her spasming walls clenching around him to delight her sensory nodes with wonderful pressure as she rode out every single wave of ecstasy with unashamed moans. Having held himself off, Starscream allowed himself to let go as she throbbed around him. Biting down on a particularly sensitive spot on her shoulder, he came in a growling moan and a surge of transfluid that filled her with warm and thick ropes he'd admittedly been saving up for some time. Feeling the rush of heat inside her, she hugged him close as they felt the impossible hieghts of pleasure reach their peak before weakening into softer and softer pulses. Blinding pleasure gave way to the warm contentment of the afterglow in seconds.

Exhaustion and satisfaction hit them both at the same time, leaving them tangled in a panting, sweating mess. Being the more experienced of the two, Starscream recovered first, but just enough to lift himself off her and prop up his front on a shaking arm.

"Did I succeed at your little challenge?" He asked breathlessly, encouraging her to flutter her optics open and gaze up at him. Confused for a moment, she remembered her earlier tease with a quiet laugh, closing her optics again and laying limp on the berth where her limbs fell.

"Yes... Quite well..." She sighed, feeling him pull out of her with a rather audible wet sound. Making a soft gasp at the sudden feeling of emptiness, she watched as he rolled down beside her, their intertwined hands still together between them.

"Good. We can do this every night then." He proposed with what may not have been sarcasm.

Chuckling, she let her head flop back against the pillows, the still pulsing walls of her valve drawing attention to a new issue. "I can't move my legs."

"That's more normal than you think. But now that we're good and consummated..." Holding their hands up to reveal their marriage ties, he pulled the golden fabric free of them and sat up on his knees to drop them in the fire, watching as the flames briefly flared before the material began to crumble. "That should be ash by morning. But until then... I feel like getting some well earned rest."

"Primus yes." Windblade sighed, rolling onto her own side to face him. A sticky wetness between her thighs made her pause for a moment, but she quickly decided she was too tired to care, and instead focused on getting comfortable.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself." He said just as she closed her optics, prompting her to open them again and look at him. Despite obviously being just as exhausted as she was, his face was beaming with pride and satisfaction, optics lidded as he lay against the pillows with her. While she'd always known he was handsome, he looked particularly so in the fading firelight. Nodding in very drained but enthusiastic agreement, she had little to say that hadn't been communicated without words. Their EM fields were still mingling in the afterglow. Quite tired himself, Starscream felt himself fighting recharge to watch her just a little longer, quite proud of how he'd managed to get her from purging in fear to purring in satisfaction. Surely no other mech could have accomplished such a feat...

Recharge pulled him to the berth like a weight, and he couldn't fight it much longer. It had been an impossibly long day, but some part of him just had to wait until she was in power down first, watching for the tell tale expression of peace and slow ventilations that marked recharge. When she at last was asleep, he allowed himself to do the same, closing his optics with her as his last sight.


	3. Morning Rituals

Despite never having woken on the bed he found himself on before, Starscream immediately knew where he was as he cracked his still static lagged optics open to see another form laying across from him. Blinking to clear his vision, he finally came to see a soundly recharging Windblade. Curled a little on her side, the femme had just the faintest hint of a smile on her otherwise peaceful face as she stirred the few remaining petals from last night with every one of her gentle vents. He couldn't help but smile himself at the sight. Clearly she was absolutely content thanks to his excellent show the night before, her body satisfied and her mind at ease.

Quite proud of himself, he checked the time on his HUD and found that it was still a little before sunrise. They had some time then. Settling back into the plush, he watched her for just a moment more, finding the sight of her so peaceful oddly... rewarding. It had been a delight to watch her go from being so afraid to trusting him with her first time, especially given how rarely bots trusted him. It had felt very nice...

Not wanting to dwell on it, he decided it was time for them to get up, reasoning that they needed to prepare before making their first appearance on the balcony. Reaching over, he settled a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave a light shake. Quite calmly, she fluttered her optics open and gave her body a small stretch, looking up to him with a yawn.

"Good morning, sleep well?" He greeted, despite the answer being incredibly obvious. Every part of her looked satisfied, and he wasn't sure he'd ever seen a bot more comfortable anywhere in his life.

"I did." She replied quietly, remembering the night before and marvelling over the total lack of exhaustion. By the time they'd been done she had felt like she could power down for a hundred cycles, but here she was, absolutely refreshed after a single night. Checking the time and finding it to be early, she lifted her helm to look around the dark room a bit. The immaculately made bed was a mess thanks to their consummation, with petals spread all across the floor and mixed with finery. It made her feel both guilty and embarrassed. "Should we... clean up a bit?"

"That's not our job. Besides; we have to get ready for our first appearance, and I'd rather like to be presentable." He said with a wave of his hand, sitting up to get his own much needed first stretch. Flexing his wings and lifting his arms above his helm, he set his pedes to the floor and yawned, noticing he hadn't bothered to sheath his spike from the night before but not really caring. If she'd already seen it, why bother being covered? Moving to stand with him, Windblade paused when she felt stickiness between her thighs.

Looking down at herself, she couldn't help but be a little embarrassed by the considerable mess of transfluid and lube that greeted her. "Oh Primus, it's _everywhere_..."

"That's quite normal, believe me. We have just enough time to grab a quick shower and clean up before the ceremony at sunrise." Starscream replied as he stood, slipping off his now wrinkled cape and letting it drop to the floor. Passing over the mess of finery scattered by their bed, he headed straight for the washroom, allowing her to follow as he turned on the lights to a comfortable low with his HUD. Not having had time to appreciate the private room the night before, he took some time to marvel.

With the left corner occupied by the shower and the right by the tub, the room offered two incredible ways to relax and freshen up, and both were so big they could have easily fit multiple bots comfortably. The tub was likely set up to allow either oil or solvent baths, and it's beautiful stonework was impossibly smooth and shiny. But with time limited, the shower became their preferred choice.

"I didn't notice how big it was." Windblade noted behind him, approaching the two crystalline walls of the shower to admire the impossibly delicate patterns carved into the clear material. The design was definitely a mix of Camien and Cybertronian like the rest of their shared quarters, which made sense considering their union. Opening the door to step inside, she couldn't help but be a little amazed at how the shower felt more like a room in and of itself, with nozzles spread all along the top to ensure constant coverage of warm solvent. Such indulgence was well beyond what she was accustomed to. Every inch of the inside floor was tiled and embedded with gemstones, and a very nicely sized set of stonework benches were set up against the two walls opposite the crystalline doors. Primus, there were even shelves lined with body washes and oils far more expensive than she'd ever seen.

"They didn't allow me to have any say in the design of this place, or even a peek of what they were building." Starscream said, entering beside her and closing the door to turn on the flow without a trace of hesitation. Warm solvent began falling like a heavenly rain the moment he turned one of the hand carved handles, and he didn't seem the slightest bit distracted by their regal setup as he stretched beneath the flow. "I _did _hear the juiciest gossip though. Supposedly they hired a Camien and a Cybertronian decorater, and they had to work together to blend their styles. It didn't go smoothly. In fact, I do believe a few blows were exchanged, but it was hardly considerable given their lack of... physical prowess."

"I doubt it would. Camien artists don't enjoy compromise." Windblade replied, turning her back to him for some sense of modesty while she began washing the mess off her thighs. Getting a better look at the patterns decorating the floor, she recognized the typical sparkling of white Camien gemstones inlaid in them, with more robust and darkly colored blue Cybertronian tiles forming the shapes in a very pretty mosaic that resembled flowing water shining in the sun. If the two bots who had built this hadn't liked working together, the quality of their resulting work didn't suggest it. Of course, she'd probably be able to appreciate it in much more detail once they had more time.

"I'll have to send along my complements, it's so nice to have a shower I can actually move about in. And the light color is adjustable! I'll have to play with these settings later." He mused aloud, going over to the shelf and making a show of deciding which of the many fancy products he would choose. Humming in thought, he grabbed a tall, elegant bottle and poured a dab of the perfume scented pink armor wash into his hand. Tossing her the bottle, he turned his back to her. "Would you mind getting my back? I'd like to ensure my wings are pristine for my first full day as King."

"Sure. So long as you get mine." Windblade agreed, pausing to admire the sweet smell from the bottle. It was like the delicate aromas from crystal flowers, only stronger, and the pink armor wash itself was incredibly glittery. Pouring some into her hand, she set the bottle down and began rubbing the lather between his wings, spreading the suds far to get everything. While bathing together was fairly common for jets, it still felt quite intimate to be doing this together, especially considering they were washing off the remains of their first night as a couple. Would she have ever thought she'd be here when first arriving on Cybertron? Of course not, but then again, she'd never have thought he'd have changed as much as he had...

"Pit, these petals are all over us. Do make sure I don't have any on my wings, would you?" Starscream quipped, oblivious to her deep thoughts as he found a few golden petals hiding in the creases of his armor. While he had absolutely appreciated their visual touch on the berth, he'd be more than a little miffed if one stowed away and embarrassed him on his first day as King...

"There's a few back here." She replied with a small chuckle, seeking them out amongst the suds and dropping them to the floor. Hopefully she wasn't carrying too many either. There would undoubtedly be cameras following them intently today, and the last thing she wanted was the scandal of carrying around a remain from her wedding bed, as nice as it had been. The fact that they'd be doing that rather often was hardly an unpleasant thought, and she actually couldn't help but imagine all the things they could try together. Even if she didn't love him, she certainly enjoyed his presence enough. Their marriage was proving quite a boon to everybot.

"Your turn now, I believe." Starscream said, fluttering his wings to clean away the last of the wash. Admittedly enjoying the simple pleasure of showering with another bot, he allowed himself to admire the shapely build of her body from behind, including a brief glance down to her not at all lacking behind. Regaining himself, he quickly focused on more appropriate areas and began scrubbing between her shoulders. Moving his hands more like he was giving a massage, he spread the soap across the beautifully curved edges of her wings, catching just the smallest sigh of appreciation from her. "I feel like I can finally admit it now; I've always loved the shape of your wings."

"My wings?" She repeated, giving them a reflexive shrug at his praise. While she'd never doubted he found her attractive, her wings were an interesting place to focus on.

"Yes. They're unlike anything I've ever seen. And they give you absolutely unparalleled mobility." He praised, running his hands along each. Even considering that she'd been born on another planet, her entire build was unique from every seeker he'd met. It had always intrigued him. Watching the bubbles wash from the brilliant red coloring now only cemented how that interest had grown into attraction, making it hard to even look away from her.

"It took forever to grow into them. I was an absolute clutz in the air until I was older." Windblade deflected with a blush. It felt good to hear him say these things, especially out of the blue. Taking advantage of the open air, she wrung her hands and thought back to the multiple bodies he'd inhabited since she'd met him, particularly the brilliant recreation of his true form that he inhabited now. Each had been undeniably handsome, even if he'd only ever really felt peace with this last one. But there had always been a common thing she liked.

"And if we're admitting things; I've always loved your optics."

Starscream stopped in his tracks at the compliment, the solvent washing away the bubbles once he failed to keep a proper lather going. Praise without expectation of a reward was quite alien for him. Impossibly thankful she was turned around and didn't see his blush, he quickly cleared his vents and picked a few stray petals from her back to busy himself, keeping his tone even once he finally found his voice.

"What do you like about them?" He asked, just barely keeping a crack in his voice out at the end. Despite his hatred of appearing needy, he absolutely had to hear more of her praise, even though he couldn't understand why.

"They're a different color now, obviously, but they've always carried so much. When we finally started to trust each other, I could always look into them and see some part of you I wanted to know more. I see it a little more clearly every day." Windblade mused with a fond tone. The depths she'd seen had intrigued her from the moment she'd been able to recognize them. In his current body they were almost perceptible in the beautiful purple optics that looked at her every day, making her wonder if one day he would trust her enough to let her see. Was it possible her friendship would be enough to make his walls come down?

Meanwhile, Starscream was struggling to keep his aloof demeanor, her praise and what was an open admittance of her growing trust in him nearly dropping him on the spot. Far from accustomed to such open kindness, he cleared his vents again and went to the handle to turn off the flow, using their upcoming ceremony and the need for timeliness to escape the situation before he could embarrass himself.

"Well, we should be going then. Have to be dried off and ready to go by sunset." Came his clipped comment, his pedes moving fast once the flow had stopped to remove his dripping self from the shower. Standing where she was and staring in shock, she was left more than a little hurt by the reaction. Of course Starscream had always put up walls in the past, but she hadn't expected one at that very moment. It felt almost like a door being slammed in her face. Following him and trying not to show her hurt, she wondered if he would just be like this in the future, making any attempt at intimacy outside of interface borderline impossible...

"You remember what we have to do, yes?" Starscream asked, tossing her one of their soft towels while he began drying himself off. Hopeful his rush would distract her from the sadness on her face and the whole situation, he began scrubbing at the brilliant blue of his armor with fake diligence.

"Just toss the ashes into the wind and return inside. I was told there could be a small crowd gathered in the courtyard below." She replied, drying herself off and becoming genuinely distracted by the thought of facing an audience for such a thing. It seemed so silly in practice; a group gathering in the area below their balcony just to watch a ceremony that confirmed they'd interfaced. At least they wouldn't need to give a speech or anything.

"And then we have a very busy day ahead of us. After breakfast, of course. I hope you don't mind, but I scheduled for it to be brought to our room in the main area. A little bit of privacy will do us some good." Starscream said, revealing the little request he'd put into place the night before. Even before he'd known about her lack of experience, he'd known that a private bit of relaxation together would be exactly what she needed to start the day off well.

"That... actually sounds very nice. Thank you." She said, both grateful and a little confused. How could he be so thoughtful one moment but flee even the simplest gesture of emotional intimacy when it was aimed his way? There wasn't much time to think on it before they were both dry and ready to go, Starscream taking the lead once more and going back to the bed. Crawling over the cushions, he took the bowl that had previously contained the sacred flame and brought it down to look inside. With the fire gone, only a fine golden powder remained at the bottom.

"It burned itself down, all right. Nothing but ashes." Starscream announced, giving the bowl a little shake to mix the glittering remains of their wedding ties. How simple it seemed now, when the night before it had caused her so very much concern...

"And it's about sunrise. I guess we just head out and get this over with. There's not much to the ceremony beyond that." Windblade mused, noting as well how anticlimactic it felt. She'd worried herself to the point of purging over this ritual, and now here she was, ready to complete it with the simplest of gestures. Their first interface had really been the main event, at least from her perspective. Perhaps that was the point? Maybe the real goal of the tradition was to ensure the King and Queen had a night to themselves, after dedicating themselves to the good of the planet.

"First a once over; do I look alright?" He asked, standing from the berth and giving a turn for show. There'd undoubtedly be cameras on them even for the impossibly brief appearance on the balcony, and he wanted to look pristine.

Chuckling a little at the show, she replied a little More casually than usual, not wanting a repeat of his previous discomfort with overly intimate compliments. "More than alright. How about me?"

"Beautiful, as always." He said easily, holding out the bowl so they could each support a half of it in a single hand. There was little they needed to remember specifically. They would open the doors to their balcony, step forth and walk side by side to the edge, then toss the ashes forth into the sky together. After allowing the glittering dust to scatter and the crowd to cheer, they would return inside. Far simpler than almost any other ritual required of a royal.

"Ready?" She asked with an encouraging smile, admittedly a little nervous despite being accustomed to crowds. As their bedroom was windowless for the sake of privacy, there was no way to get a peak at what awaited them. Starscream had no similiar hesitation, putting his free hand on the balcony double doors and pushing them open with a returned smile.

"Ready." He replied, voice swallowed up by the roar of a crowd as the first rays of sunlight illuminated them both. Even from their limited vantage point in the doorway, they could both see the impossibly tight crowd gathered in every inch of the courtyard below, their packed in bodies stretching all the way to the palace walls. A great roar rose up from the colorful mass as they stepped forth, nearly bowling Windblade over as she silently pondered if the bot who'd told her to expect knew what a "small" crowd meant. There had to be thousands. Outwardly calm as ever, she kept a polite smile as they strode to the edge of the balcony, the cheering public below erupting once more as they came into clear view.

Starscream was the first to lift the bowl between them, taking the lead as he was in his absolute element. The cheers were like music in his audials and wind beneath his wings, buoying his spirits and bringing a brilliant smile to his face. These were their people, cheering at their very presence and crammed in just for a chance to see them in person. How long had some of them probably been waiting just for this brief appearance? Looking to Windblade, he found her looking awed but capable of handling the situation, her optics meeting him with a wordless nod of agreement. Moving in sync the moment a perfectly timed breeze started up, they tossed the ashes off the balcony into the wind, emptying the contents in a single movement.

Brilliant gold dust took flight as the jubilant crowd cried out in celebration. Glittering particles caught every bit of morning sunshine in a dazzling show as they flew high and started to scatter, forming a cloud over the courtyard that spurred a sea of camera flashes below from gathered reporters. Windblade passed a side glance to Starscream as the ashes began to thin and spread, her optics catching the beam of pride in his face as he took in the crowd still roaring below. It was the among the happiest she'd ever seen him.

Dropping her gaze when he looked back so she wouldn't be caught staring, she watched as the last glittering particles dispersed into the wind, symbolizing their new togetherness taking flight. It truly was a beautiful sight. No wonder this ritual had been one of the few things to stay during the many reins of countless royals before them, even as their respective lines had been replaced or overthrown... All leading to their current rein, which had officially begun and hopefully would mark the start of a new era of peace. IThere was another wordless look between them before they each gave a wave and turned from the crowd. Cheers still followed them all the way to the door, but both remained calm and standing tall until they returned to their bedroom and the heavy, soundproof doors closed behind them to cut off the roar of the countless cheering subjects and give them privacy once more.

"Primus..." Windblade sighed, collapsing back against the door the moment they were alone to process what had just happened. Of course she'd known resurrecting the monarchy would be an enormous deal culturally, even if there was a council to rule beside them, but she never could have known just how enthralled the public would be. Their wedding ceremony had been packed too, but that had made sense, it was a long and important tradition with great importance to two worlds. This ceremony had lasted minutes but still drawn a crowd of thousands. Was that how much they adored her now? Somehow it was more pressure than being loathed...

"I know, what a crowd!" Starscream replied with absolute exuberance, his wings pumped high and his whole body practically floating on air. The cheers were still ringing in his audials; cheers for them! The gallant royal couple! There had to have been thousands of bots in the courtyard even now, some standing on their larger friends for a hope of a glance and beaming up with smiling faces. "Did you hear the cheers?! I couldn't even count how many bots there were!"

"I can't imagine why they were so excited. All we did really was... show up." She said, not wanting to ruin the mood but wondering if he was as curious as she was about the incredible turnout for something so simple.

"It's an ancient tradition, they'll be able to tell their sparklings about it." Starscream responded easily, thinking back to the research he'd done on the rituals of the Royal families that had come before them. Even for the less impressive lines, the public had always shown up in great numbers for the spectacle, something that had intrigued him even when their plan had been little more than a proposal on a data pad. "Though if I had to guess, they're also gathered to see our grand entrance when we enter the council chambers for the first time to finalize the trading agreements between our planets."

"That makes sense. Primus, that's going to be a lot of paperwork." Windblade replied, not too put off but still not looking forward to the particulars. It was, after all, what she'd wanted from the very beggining. Caminus and Cybertron, together at last as allies and trading partners so each planet could benefit from the others protection and unique resources. Making that happen would still require a lot of work obviously, but she was pleased that the ball was finally rolling and they'd be entering into actual negotiations. Debating that almost sounded... riveting. Putting her mind to working out the best possible arrangement for two very different worlds, navigating the intricacies of cultural differences, that was the part of politics she most enjoyed...

"And afterwards, our grand honeymoon on the Silica Shores of Caminus." Starscream interjected, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving a grand gesture as if they were already standing in front of the glorious sight. Even if he'd only seen pictures, he was incredibly eager to see the bromide rich sea lapping at the beautiful crystalline beaches, especially with the natural oil hot springs to enjoy as a couple...

Windblade chuckled at his enthusiasm even if it matched her own. Their vacation destination had been chosen to promote cohesion between the planets, but she absolutely had a personal connection to the Silica Shores, having visited them a few times in her youth and falling in love with the chilly beach. How long had it been since she and Chromia had scoured the sand for particularly choice crystals? They couldn't have been much more than sparklings...

"First, let's get that breakfast. I can tell you what the Shores are like after I'm a little less hungry." She said, thoughts interrupted by a demanding growl from her empty tanks. Hooking an arm behind her back, he guided her out of the bedroom and back to the main area of their dwellings, opening the door to reveal the bright light streaming into the glass topped atrium that blinded her just long enough to obscure the details of the room.

"Oh, _wow_." Was all she could say when vision finally returned.

The ample plush chairs and couches for viewing the vast cityscape had been moved to make room for a two bot table set up just beside the all surrounding window, and it was absolutely stuffed with the sweetest looking array of breakfast sweets she'd ever seen.

"You'll have to forgive me; I didn't know what you liked for breakfast, so I just had the kitchens send up a sample of everything." Starscream said, fake humility in his voice as he watched her very pleasantly surprised face. Clearly he'd made a very good call having this set up. But if course that was to be expected, he was quite the romantic.

"And here I didn't get you anything." Windblade replied in what was only somewhat of a joke. She'd been far too busy panicking about her first time to even ponder what she'd eat the morning after. Starscream was already proving to be an endless stream of pleasant surprises, and she certainly hoped that didn't stop any time soon.

"You've given me plenty, I assure you. Now let's enjoy ourselves before we're actually needed." He invited, taking the lead and pulling out her chair for her. Though she chuckled at the gesture, she clearly appreciated it, and sat down with wide optics at the sight of the incredible array of breakfast delicacies up close.

"I can't remember the last time I didn't have breakfast on the run. I'm not sure I'll be able to eat a tenth of this."

"Relax, none of it will go to waste. Servants get dibs on any and all leftovers." He said plainly, sitting down without too much flair. That was something he'd arranged ahead of time, knowing full well how good food could make hardworking bots feel better. He'd certainly gone hungry enough in his youth to know that... But a very oversized morganite muffin helped him forget.

Windblade started with some simple orange corundum carved in the shape of smooth hearts. Tasting the sweetness of the soft and perfectly purified crystal, she looked out on the mountains and what they could see of the city at its base. Morning light was already bringing it all to life, sparkling off the gleaming edges of the skyscrapers and the countless bots commuting to where they needed to be. Cybertron was waking up before her very optics. "The view is beautiful..."

"I was thrilled when this room was negotiated to be ours. The palace had been nothing more than a historical site for so long, but it's clear even now why it was built here." He mused fondly in agreement. Of course it made sense to establish the royalty where it had almost always been, especially with the council chambers having been built right beside it, but there was no denying he'd been thrilled at the prospect of calling a castle his home.

"On Caminus, the only really grand buildings are the Temples. There's been royal families before, but they never lived in anything so impressive." Windblade said as she recalled the glory of the ancient houses of worship, their beauty the product of countless generations of artists working to express their faith in the most stunning way possible. While she'd always loved visiting those sites, she'd never thought she'd be living in something so grand. "I have to admit I could get used to it."

Starscream held a perfectly molded kyanite crystal sphere on a digit tip, admiring the gorgeous blue before popping it into his mouth with a smirk. There was still work to be done, but he was actually looking forward to accomplishing it with her. Their greatest achievements happened when they worked together, and he could have sworn they had a kind of almost magical chemistry while they strategized. "Of course you could. But as you made so very clear during our betrothal negotiations; we have to earn it. So, while we enjoy ourselves, let's talk strategy. I take it you have plans for the initial trade deals?"

There was an immediate gleam of excitement in her optics to match his, signaling her equal enthusiasm for the matter. Leaning her cheek into her palm, she met his gaze with great anticipation.

"Let me give you the Camien perspective..."

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter is coming fast; I just had to divide what was supposed to be one into two because it was getting too long to be manageable.


End file.
